


Heels

by Rivulet027



Category: Leverage
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Parker asks Sophie to teach her about shoes.





	Heels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alona/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Leverage. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.

Parker perches on the back of the couch, leaning over her knees, as she regards Sophie. Sophie can tell Parker is waiting to ask her something, so she settles comfortably into a corner and raises her eyebrows.

Parker wets her lips. “How do you…with the shoes?”

“I’ve seen you wear heels.”

“Not like you,” Parker reminds. “Not that…fancy. I mostly wear flats, but a job might require it.”

Sophie runs a quick inventory of the shoes at her apartment since she and Parker are the same shoe size. 

“We’ll start small, kitten heels and work our way up,” she reassures.


End file.
